<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temple of Light by Poppoppoppo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168428">Temple of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo'>Poppoppoppo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 原创 - Fandom, 原耽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>格桑在央金的瞳孔里看到了自己，和自己身后一望无际的，点缀着粼粼波光的草原。</p><p> </p><p>想写一个发生在草原上的，两个少年的故事。有关逃离，有关救赎，有关罪恶，有关情欲。</p><p>能写出来最好，我还没写过长篇orz<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbLRkXPwVMA  音乐走这里</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （一）格桑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）格桑</p><p>奶茶在锅里煮得沸了，顶着茶壶盖子不住“噗噗噗”得响。格桑这才回过神来，用一小块布抱住壶柄，把它从火上移下来。</p><p>奶茶和线香烧过的气味混杂在一起在空气里弥漫开。帐房不透气，所以也闻得到像是放了很久的棉花一样的气味，还有的牲口的臭味。</p><p>格桑正在小口小口嘬奶茶的时候，门口传来了一阵叫喊声。</p><p>“哎，格桑！去西边的小丘不？”声音越来越近，接着帐房的门被掀开，几个小脑袋凑了进来。“去不去？”</p><p>格桑苦着脸看着几个玩伴，“我不去，你们要去你们去。”</p><p>“别这样嘛，“几个小孩叽叽喳喳的说，”你这么熟那边，去吧去吧。”</p><p>“不去就是不去。你们自己去吧，别拉我，一会儿还要去照顾羊呢。”</p><p>“好好好，那我们去了啊。”几个小孩看说不动，就又吵吵嚷嚷的离开了。</p><p>帐房里一下子又安静了下来，就只剩下炉子上木柴被火烤得劈里啪啦得声音，和门口偶尔传来一阵阵羊的叫声。</p><p>格桑随着母亲一年四季在草原迁徙，为的是给家里养的牛和羊寻找水草肥美的食场。 在记忆里，他几乎把每个扎营地的附近都跑了一遭。每每都是他领着同个村的几个小孩到处跑，跑疯了回家喝口茶，然后帮着家里照顾牲畜。</p><p>现在他好像又看到残破的肢体和被撕碎的衣料，翠绿的草丛掩盖不住渗入土地的鲜血的颜色。</p><p>奶茶的蒸汽熏得他鼻子舒服。格桑慢悠悠喝完茶，突然想到刚刚那群小孩里没看到央金；不过仔细想想，央金也不是那种和群体混在一起的性格。</p><p>这个时候帐外的阳光照的绿油油的草地抹上了一层金，而帐内没有点灯，一眼望过去帐外的景色晃得刺眼——金色的草地尽头是同样被晒得晃眼的雪山，还有发亮的蓝色的天，也就那些块没有被雪覆盖的山体露着黑色。格桑喝得额头发汗，就脱下了披在身上的羊毛毡，决定出门去看看央金。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （二）央金</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）央金<br/>央金本不该叫央金，因为这是个女孩子的名字。</p><p>和被晒得像小黑狗一样的格桑不同，虽然是个男孩子，央金的样貌是少有的秀气，说这是遗传了他的阿妈。央金的眼角有一颗很淡的，很小的痣，不仔细看看不出来。老人们说那是女命男投的意思。</p><p>关于央金的阿妈，似乎有很多说不上口的话。</p><p>央金的阿妈是个疯女人。他阿帕不知从哪娶了她，在村子里也没有办过什么喜宴，就稀里糊涂的多了一口人出来。央金三岁的时候疯女人上了吊，处理后事的的时候才发现女人肚子里还有一个没来的及生出来的。村里都说晦气，连带着谁都不愿意去他们家。村子小，流言传得飞快。后来央金阿帕喜欢上了喝酒，家里的事一股脑地都由央金担着。</p><p>因为这件事，小孩子们也不喜欢和央金玩儿。 格桑每每路过央金家的帐子都看到他在独自照顾羊。</p><p>格桑是唯一一个愿意亲近央金的。他几次放羊遇到央金，看到他从袖口露出的伤——青的紫的，还泛红的，和结了痂的。从那以后他放羊总带上央金，或者干脆替他放；阿妈做的吃食和酥油也总会偷偷匀出一份。</p><p>这件事他千万不敢告诉他阿妈，从而可以光明正大的照顾央金。就像村里许多人一样，阿妈对央金一家的态度不算的好，私底下一再让格桑走远些，就怕沾上晦气，沾上些不男不女的东西。要说魔鬼是凡人最怕的事物，那央金一家在阿妈眼里就比魔鬼好那么一点。</p><p>格桑不这么想。他甚至想让央金搬过来住，和他住一块儿，就能让他阿帕不打他了。</p><p>格桑到央金家的时候太阳已经没那么烈了。央金坐在石头上提着一个铁桶给羊挤奶。羊群聒噪的叫声依旧掩盖不住帐房里传出的收音机的声音。他看着央金麻利的挤完一头，提着铁桶向另外一头羊走去。</p><p>“央金！”他大喊着央金的名字，快步向他跑去。</p><p>央金回过头，看到是格桑在叫他。他放下铁桶，捏住袖口用力擦了一把汗。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”等格桑走近，他高兴的问道，“不是明天一起把羊赶出去吗？”</p><p>他接着又说，“你要不要喝点油茶？ 我刚挤了奶。阿帕在帐里，我把杯子拿出来。”</p><p>格桑张口想回答点什么，可是他的脑子里像裹了一团浆糊，说不出来一个字。他意识到他没法回答第一个问题，于是他傻乎乎的等着央金继续说下去不打断他。</p><p>他看着央金红扑扑的脸蛋和额角渗出的汗水，不自觉地咽了一口口水。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （三）草场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）草场<br/>
格桑是这个草场的小主人，说实话他皮得狠，几乎把草场得每一处都逛遍了。</p><p>其实草场没什么可逛的，草和牛羊的粪便，鼠兔和草原田鼠打出来的洞。草原上总是刮过猎猎作响的大风，把被羊蹄子踩死的枯草茎秆吹得打在一起。这个时候格桑会驱赶着羊群向山脚下走避开大风；可羊群又呆得狠，这种天气他们就会自发抱成一个大圈然后默默坐下来期待风过去。偶尔的时候，格桑也会靠着羊坐下等着风刮过去。</p><p>他手里拿着吾尔多，身边跟着央金。格桑拍着胸向央金保证他找到了一片人迹稀少的区域，那里还没有其他牧民放过羊，所以地上的草都是新鲜的。他没有告诉其他小孩，单单想着告诉央金，心里想出风头。</p><p>他计划多带央金来放几次羊，这片草场这么大，他和央金的羊群一下子也吃不完。就干脆多来几次，吃的差不多了再告诉其他人。</p><p>现在只有他们两个人。夏日的烈阳晒得他的额头出汗，汗留下来又呲眼。往日猎猎作响的风今天完全停息了，格桑只能听到羊群“咩咩咩”得叫，以及他和央金踩在草地上得脚步声。他转头看着在身边的央金，不禁感叹道：“你怎么像个女人一样都不出汗。”</p><p>央金没多说话。他是没出汗，但是也被太阳晒得有些晕眩。他的脸红红的，反问道：“还没到草场吗？”</p><p>“快了，再往前走点就到了。我和你说，我就告诉了你一人。咱先让羊多吃点，多吃几次我再告诉别人。”</p><p>看央金没多说话点了点头，格桑莫名感觉不愉快，就像被欠了一句“谢谢”。但又好像不止一句“谢谢”。</p><p>终于徒步到了草场。果然和格桑说得一样，满眼翠绿色的草，蔓延到山上看不见的尽处。饶是央金也睁大了眼睛。</p><p>巨大的蓝色天幕下，央金和格桑看到远处耸立起的巨大雪山的山尖。</p><p>从这里看过去山尖像是被许多低矮的山头簇拥起来。这些山头有些是绿色的。更多则是褐色，显出一种没有生命的气息来。这样子那雪山的白色就被衬着有了神圣的意味。自从格桑出生以来那一撮雪山尖就一直是白色，他相信至高的雅拉山神在山顶有一座比钦波仁波切的寺庙更大的庙宇，至高山神和他的徒众就生活在那里，从高处掌管整个草原。</p><p>两个人跪下来，向雪山磕了长头。嘴里喃喃默念三遍真言。</p><p>他们各自驱散羊群散开吃草，牧羊犬找到了自己的工作把走得太远的羊赶回来。现在他们找了块大石头坐了下来。</p><p>央金从随身带着的布兜里掏出羊皮水袋，又拿出用布层层包裹的面饼分给格桑。此时已近正午，被太阳实在晒得受不了的两人爬下了石头，打算在石头的背光处坐下休息。</p><p>格桑大口喝了一口水才感觉缓了过来，咬了一口饼子，一边咀嚼一边含糊到：“比我阿妈做得好吃。你要是个女娃子，村里提亲的怕是要排队了。”</p><p>“可惜我不是。”央金拿过水袋猛灌了一口，“这句话你每回都说，不怕嘴起泡？”</p><p>“不怕，万一说着说着你就变成女娃了，我就第一个去和你阿帕说。”格桑终于把嘴里的饼子咽了下去，“我帮你放了这么多次羊，你阿帕肯定同意。我阿妈拦不住我。到时候我们两家得羊群能并在一起，你责给我做饼子，我负责放羊。”说到这里，就好像话里的事情明天就会发生一样，格桑笑嘻嘻地揪了揪央金的腮帮子，“那帮小孩儿不得羡慕死我，讨了个这么好的阿佳。”</p><p>央金随手打开了格桑的手，“什么阿佳。你再念叨几次我也不会变成女娃的。死心吧。”</p><p>“谁知道呢。”格桑顺势躺了下来，脚刚刚好露在了石头阴影的外面，被太阳晒得暖了起来。于是他唱到：“顶礼月色白度母，十岁小儿合聚边……”。这首儿歌大意就是讲述白度佛母的成佛经历，说他本是男子，有一日受到一只神鹿的感化，于是苦修参悟佛法，最后修成了菩萨。格桑这样子唱出来央金哪能不明白，又无意与他争辩，就也躺了下来。</p><p>格桑唱完歌转头看着央金，他看到他闭上了眼睛小憩，长长的睫毛垂着，有些弯曲的弧度。这些弧度挠的他心痒痒，恨不得吹口气把这些弧度吹平了才好。</p><p>太静了。远处依旧有羊群的叫声，可这里实在是太静了，静到央金的呼吸声都可以被听见。</p><p>格桑被挠得心痒痒，终于忍不住伸出了手，却不知道为什么不敢去碰触像蝴蝶一样得睫毛。最后指尖轻轻落在央金眼角的痣上。央金有所感应，也转过头来看他。</p><p>格桑在他的瞳孔里看到了自己，和自己身后一望无际的，点缀着粼粼波光的草原。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. （四）山神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）山神<br/>格桑回家后看见他阿妈对着佛台跪拜，嘴里念念有词。按照以往，这项活动仅仅占用早饭前的时间，由阿妈把香和松枝点燃插供奉在佛坛前，求天气，求草场丰茂，求羊可以产出足量的奶。再在阿帕的遗像前叨念几句。接下来阿妈要走出帐篷，一边向四方洒水一边念真言，接着再向雅拉神山的方向叩拜。</p><p>于是他开口问道“怎么现在弄?”</p><p>但几乎是同时他就意识到了，山神仪式的日子就在这几天了。</p><p>“还不是为了山神的事。“阿妈没好气的瞪了格桑一眼，”就怕是你，今天一天我都没静下心来，现在给菩萨拜拜。上师千诺，菩萨千诺。“她又重复了好几遍“千诺”。</p><p>“那这次是谁？”格桑把羊毛毡脱下，急急忙忙给自己倒了一碗茶。</p><p>“是央金，”阿妈接了话，又继续对着佛坛念起真言来。</p><p>几乎是同时格桑被茶烫到吐出来，耳边重复循环着“央金““央金““央金“。他好像被分裂成了两个人，一个万分不信央金被抽中了，急着想确认；另外一个则摇着脑袋，”怎么就是央金呢？怎么就是央金呢？“</p><p>他眼前回闪过高高的小丘后散在地上的布料碎片和满地血迹。他还想起了某个被送给山神的孩子。小小的格桑站在阿妈身后看不清，远远看着那人只觉得是菩萨下凡。仪式在天还是亮的时候举行，草原上漫长的白天让当时的他以为黑夜不会到来。大家喝酒，杀羊烹煮，男人们摔跤，女人们跳舞直到天黑。后来天黑了，村长和几个男人抬着那个孩子前去西边，回来的时候那个孩子就不见了。</p><p>格桑听见了女人的哭声，悲切地在大地上传荡开来。</p><p>这就是一个传统。每年都有孩子被选中献给山神，以求村子这一年的风调雨顺。格桑再也没见过那些孩子，阿妈说没有回村子就意味着他们被山神接纳，他们自然也成了神。</p><p>他以为他会和央金会安安静静度过这个年头。</p><p>“就……不能重新选吗？”格桑问说，“央金可怜得很，阿妈这么早就走了，现在……”</p><p>“你这孩子乱想什么呢，过来拜菩萨，快谢菩萨。“</p><p>格桑慢慢走到佛堂前，跪拜后他抬头看着菩萨半瞌的双眼，隔着酥油灯阿帕黑白的遗像都被染上了少许温情。</p><p>他的心里突然涌起些感动，又有些愤怒。大慈大悲的菩萨和全能的山神没有选择他。可央金又有什么错呢？他的阿妈去的那么早，他一个人顾家，他的手心都是打酥油留下的茧和疤，他又有什么错呢。</p><p>但似乎他也没有错。反过来，被山神选中，被山神接纳让村子来年顺利，是“极大的功业”，是“来世去往好人家的福运”。</p><p>但是格桑不敢忘了他看到的东西，特别是他想象中那种命运会降临到央金的头上。</p><p>他站起身说道：“我去看看央金。” 话还没说完就被他阿妈制止了。</p><p>“早和你说少和那孩子往来。他阿妈没个好名声，他阿帕也不是什么好人。”</p><p>“马上要山神仪式了，你别出乱子。就好好呆在这。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>格桑正要争辩，帐篷门口的毛毡就被掀起来了。 一个妇人急急忙忙走进来，“丹增村长快不行了，向巴多吉仁波切都被请过来了，村长儿子正让我叫大家都过去呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. （五）丹增村长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）丹增村长<br/>丹增是个瘦瘦小小的老头，他从自家阿帕手里接过了村长这个担子，一干就是30年。他最引以为傲的功业就是把这个小村子打理得整整齐齐，带领着村子在一片一片选定的牧场间穿梭。村子里少有牛羊被偷的事情，家家户户都养着牛，羊，和一两匹马，不愁没饭吃。</p><p>现在他不行了，他躺在床上。格桑记得他最近一次见到村长时这个瘦小的老头身上还有使不完的力气，眼睛也亮堂；不像现在，眼里的灯光明明暗暗，口里也不住的粗喘气。</p><p>村长的儿子在火塘上放了大量的松枝，帐篷里腾起的烟雾在油灯的光线下有了实实在在的形状。向巴多吉仁波切和其他僧侣在帐篷外念经，焚烧药物与香料，做法让魔鬼放弃这个可怜的老人。而格桑听着帐篷外的念经声只觉得烦躁，让他更烦躁的是此时站在村长床头的央金。</p><p>央金和他的阿帕比格桑他们早一步到，想是因为山神的事情，村子里的人早先通知了他们。</p><p>帐篷里的烟雾更大了，有人又往火塘里添了新的松枝。格桑隔着人群看到央金和他阿帕站在村长的床前，他阿帕的手搭在央金的肩膀上，听着村长断断续续，用拉风箱一样残破的嗓子交代后事。</p><p>村长说了什么格桑听不清，只觉得那声音一会儿高一会儿低，喉咙里像卡着口痰。很快村长家的女人，儿子和儿媳也聚到了村长床边。又过了一会儿，前排的人群里似乎传出了什么，细细碎碎的声响传开来。</p><p>村长死了。</p><p>向巴多吉仁波切穿过人群，在村长的床前站定。他向人群宣布了村长的死讯，以及接下来的安排。</p><p>村里要为村长举行天葬，而山神仪式则会在一周后举行。</p><p>格桑又将目光转向了央金。央金还是背朝着他站在村长床前。格桑看不见他的脸，只觉得有些少许的庆幸。<br/>当天天葬师就被请了过来。半夜，村长儿子和其他几个村民用摩托三轮和面包车把人拉去天葬台。</p><p>天葬这种说法，由天葬师在黎明前把尸身分解，点燃骨油引来鹰群和秃鹫，在第一缕曙光把雪山顶染成橘黄色的时候，死者的灵魂就由这些鸟带上了雅拉山的圣峰。观礼天葬的都为死者最亲近的人。或者是向村长这种生前德高望重的人，才会有其他村民参加。而如果人多，鸟群就不会降落，所以大多村民还是留守在村长家的帐篷前。</p><p>央金因为被选定了要送给山神，仁波切要他陪同观礼天葬。格桑没能够得到允准，却在人群中甩开了阿妈的手，溜上了面包车。</p><p>央金的阿爸没上来，格桑就和央金挤在面包车最后排。</p><p>他拉住了央金的手，入手只觉得冰凉，他手心的茧子不时蹭到他的掌心。央金并没有说话，只是紧紧咬着着唇，闭着眼，嘴上的血色稀少。格桑只觉得这车颠簸得厉害，央金定是颠得难受，就伸手让他靠在自己身上。</p><p>他闻到了很好闻的味道，像是焚烧后得松枝和雨后的草地混合在一起。</p><p>前排的向巴多吉仁波切透过后视镜看到这一切，没说话。</p><p>面包车跟在摩托三轮的后面上了一条窄窄的山道。天黑黑的，格桑只能在车前灯的光线下看到前头摩托车的屁股。他也不知道什么时候才会到，于是揽着央金的手轻轻拍，就像小时候他阿妈照顾他一样。</p><p>就像一场梦一样，他的阿妈和央金的阿帕都不在。他们两个站在在暗处，借着火光看完天葬师用刀把尸身劈开。刀子摩在骨头上，切开皮肉，骨头发出细小的呻吟，最后大声被劈成两截，刀劈在石台上的钝音。在天葬师劈砍的第一下，格桑就移开了视线。他只觉得反胃，就算只是隐隐约约看见了的轮廓也让他脸色发白。这时他感觉央金紧紧攥住了他的手，虽然本身两个人的手就悄悄地牵着，可是央金从未像这样大力的攥过他，弄得他发疼。</p><p>他转头，看到央金正目不转睛地盯着天葬台上发生的一切。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. （六）出逃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次阿妈气坏了，她打了格桑一顿。格桑觉得要不是他是她的儿子，阿妈很可能会直接拿起猎枪。<br/>	格桑被关在了帐篷里。阿妈把打酥油，做曲拉和糌粑的活儿都给了他，勒令要在她回来时全部做完。头几天格桑不适应这些活儿，手掌被甲罗（打酥油用的棍子）磨出了泡，腰也酸得直不起来。他看着帐篷外顶好的阳光，想着央金。<br/>	明天是山神节了，他阿帕估摸也不会再打央金了。可是格桑越来越烦躁，他想到过了山神节他就再见不到央金。即使他欺骗自己，心里还是耷拉了一种无名的焦躁。<br/>	这种焦躁感在第二天达到了顶峰。他很早被阿妈催促着起床。穿上印有妙莲图案的初巴，戴一顶毡皮帽，脚上是新做的藏靴，收拾得体面英俊。吃完早饭后被同村的多吉叫了出去。他和多吉还有其他几个男孩负责在煨桑的时候守着桑炉。<br/>	当他们到达的时候，桑炉已经冒出了青烟，而周围的土堆上也围上了一圈一圈的风马旗。其他早些到达的孩子正在往炉里添加松枝，附近的空地则放着有如糌粑，茶叶，青稞等贡品。来参加的村人们都会些贡品过来，之后由这些孩子把贡品投入炉内。<br/>	多吉来回小跑把地上的贡品搬到桑炉旁边，格桑则一点点往里面投贡品。两人时不时说会儿话。<br/>	“你看今天送来的东西，可真是些好东西哩。”<br/>	“什么？”<br/>	“丹增村长不是死了吗，他们家拿了好些好东西过来。你看这个，我都没见过这种糖哩。上面写着啥我也看不懂。”<br/>	“给我看看？”格桑顺手接过。<br/>	“‘水果‘，水果糖。”<br/>	“你懂的真多哩，“多吉说道，”汉文也识得。“<br/>	“阿妈教的，我也识不全。哎，你干嘛？“<br/>	格桑看见多吉迅速剥了糖一颗塞进嘴里，然后悄悄凑过来，把一颗红色的糖果塞进格桑手里。<br/>	“别跟别人说，分你一颗。“<br/>	格桑也没说什么，顺手就把糖收进了袖子。接着他问道，“你看见央金没?”<br/>	“没呢，但估计是在村长家的帐篷里。“多吉说，”你要去找他？你最好别去。“<br/>	他悄悄凑过来，“我知道你和他要好。但是他马上就要被山神娶走啦，你还是不要去找他啦。“<br/>	格桑回头往村长家的帐篷瞅了一眼。“现在人多，我等会儿去看看他。“<br/>	多吉没多说什么，只是摇了摇头。<br/>	而格桑也没想到他会这么忙。中午的时候桑炉里的烟完全冒起来了，接着他被他阿妈叫走去帮忙，最后终于在薄暮得了空。食物和酒都准备好了，人们即将燃起篝火，节日的气氛即将随着宴会到达高潮。而在西沉的太阳的阴影下，格桑偷偷溜进了央金所在的帐篷。<br/>	帐篷里只点了几只蜡烛，摇摇晃晃地把央金的影子打在帐篷毡子上。央金有所感应似的回过了身子。<br/>格桑走近央金，看到他穿了“戴天头”的服饰，化了妆，眼角涂上了用红土和藏红花磨成的颜料，头上戴着的“马尔顿“用珊瑚石做了点缀。可能是帐篷里太不透风，也可能是蜡烛的味道太呛，总之格桑只觉得晕晕的，连同心跳都像被加了鞭的马儿。<br/>	他看到央金眼角的痣被加了笔，被他白皙的肤色衬着，像是泪一般。<br/>	两个人相顾无言许久，直到蜡烛爆出了一个小灯花。<br/>	“你也是来送我的吗？“ <br/>“不！我……”格桑急忙说道，但又不晓得怎么解释。<br/>“我……就是想来看看你。好久没看到你了，又。阿妈不让我出门，我担心。”他语无伦次，心里缠着一团羊毛线，便不自觉抓过了央金的手。却只听他抽了一口冷气。<br/>“怎么回事？”央金任他掀开袖口处的布料，把手腕处的淤青和手臂上肿胀的伤口直直白白地暴露在了两人的视野里。<br/>“他还打你？”<br/>	央金任由格桑牵着手。鼻头却酸了，继而眼泪掉了下来。他侧过头好让脸埋在阴影里，用不清楚的鼻音说道，“阿帕他……。”<br/>	他顿了顿，深深吸了一口气，像是要咽下什么，“阿帕他，从村里拿了钱。我看到了。”<br/>	“那些钱够他用好久的了。”他低下头，突然间又抬起头看向格桑。<br/>	“你说，我真的会成神仙吗？就像雅拉山神一样。”<br/>	格桑被他认真地盯着，慢慢摇了摇头。<br/>	“我就知道。”央金笑了笑，很快泪水积满了眼眶，“他们一直和我说我会去天上，我怎么能相信他们呢。”<br/>	“看来我去不成天上。可我还不想死。”<br/>	格桑拉着他的手，央金伏了过来，在他肩头小声地抽泣。格桑感觉到肩膀湿了一片，于是他伸手抱住了央金，却不想央金直起身用袖口擦干了泪，那被火光照得亮亮的眸子直直射进了格桑心里。<br/>	“你说过要娶我当你阿佳，你带我走好不好？”<br/>	央金眼角的颜料都被抹花了。格桑被这近乎求救，却又参杂着几分依赖的话语打动了。是啊，他怎么没想到呢，带着央金离开这里，找寻另外一处地安顿下来，就像千年前他们的祖先一样。他的眼前回闪过阿妈，阿帕，扔石头的小孩，村长的影子，最后定格在央金的脸上。<br/>	“我们走。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. （七）糖果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                趁着大家都围着火塘生火的时候，格桑和央金偷偷溜出了帐篷。格桑看向火塘方向的时候感觉有几个面熟的村民也看了过来，他顾不得的推搡了央金一把，催促他走得快些。</p><p>                两个人已经跑出帐篷挺远了。他们往回看，只看到灰暗的大地下那一点火光，耳边不时还有顺着风吹来的欢呼声。</p><p>                “你去你家帐篷收拾，多带点干粮，还有刀。”格桑这样说道，于是两人都进了自家的帐篷。格桑一进门就捣鼓着把桌上的糌粑都倒进了袋子，还有水袋，厚厚的羊毛毡，衣服，打火机，又顺手从抽屉里摸出了手电和几节电池。他心里怕村里人发现央金不见了，手下动作愈发慌乱。他忘了阿妈把藏刀放哪儿了，翻箱倒柜不小心碰掉了佛台上的花。他捡起来放回佛台上，正巧对上了阿帕遗像上的眼睛。</p><p>                你和他的眼睛多像啊。自从阿帕走后，阿妈总是这样说。格桑一时不知道自己做得对还是错，又不知道离开以后会去往哪里。直到央金掀开门帘子的声音惊醒了他，他的视线往上，看到了阿帕生前用过的猎枪。这轻易是不能动的，格桑想，但是他还是小心地把猎枪取了下来，又从抽屉里摸出弹药。</p><p>                他对着佛台深深叩了头，拉起央金走出了门。</p><p> </p><p>                他们逃出来了！两个人骑在马上，任由马跑出几十里地。耳边是呼呼作响的猎风，直到再也听不到欢呼声，再也看不到火光，两个人才停下来。</p><p>                一路上央金一直在笑。格桑控着马，央金就坐在他身后，用双臂揽着格桑的腰。格桑听着他的呼吸和笑声，觉得天上的星星也亮了起来。</p><p>                “去哪儿？”</p><p>                “不知道，我还从没跑出过那么远。”</p><p>                马儿悠悠地打了个鼻响。</p><p>                “你看天上的星星，真亮。“</p><p>                “嗯。“</p><p>                格桑松了松缰绳。风吹过有些冷，格桑感觉腰间的双手紧了紧，后背的热源也贴了上来。</p><p>                天上的月亮被丝丝缕缕的黑云遮住，只从缝隙里撒了点光出来。草原的白天有温暖的太阳，而夜晚则在零度左右。所幸在地热源丰富的草原上不缺大大小小的温泉湖。两个人很幸运的在避风处找到了一个不小的湖泊。格桑试探用手捧起水尝了尝，确定是淡水。</p><p>                央金把袋子从马匹上卸下来，找了块石头压缠住马的缰绳，又从包里翻出一块毡子给马盖上。他找了一块没长草的沙窝铺上了毛毡，用捡到的枯树枝将另外一张毛毡支撑起来，四角上压上石块，做成了一个简易的避风所。格桑则把大大小小的石块垒起来，堆出了一个小小的火塘。</p><p>                两个人把厚衣服穿上，又分了点糌粑吃掉，依偎在一起看着火堆。</p><p>                “真冷欸。“央金呼出白气，转头看着格桑，”我真的没想到你会陪着我逃出来。“</p><p>                央金眼角的妆略微有些花了，火光下，那一簇红跳跃着。格桑伸手轻轻碰了碰央金的眼角。</p><p>                “除了我还有谁会陪你跑出来？”他笑着说，“还是说你是在期待哪个大姑娘？”</p><p>                “别打混。”</p><p>                “嘻嘻。”</p><p>                “你现在是我的阿佳了，可不许反悔啊。”</p><p>                央金脸红了红，推了格桑一把。“什么阿佳不阿佳的，我可是男的。”</p><p>                推搡间他摸到了硬硬的东西，就问道“你口袋里装了什么？“</p><p>                格桑这才想起来。“多吉给我的糖，吃不？”</p><p>                央金点了点头。格桑把糖纸剥了喂进了央金的嘴里。</p><p>                “葡萄味的。“央金含着糖，又疑惑问道，”你没给自己留一颗吗？“</p><p>                “村长家的贡品，多吉就给了我一颗。”</p><p>                说罢，格桑的嘴唇碰到了一个软软的东西，他的脸“腾”一下子红了。央金侧过身吻他，这个吻轻轻的，央金只是用嘴唇蹭着他的嘴唇。这个吻让格桑想到羊在春天新出的柔软皮毛，和铁桶里刚挤出的温热羊奶。他慌乱地不知道怎么反应，只是愣愣地盯着央金卷翘的睫毛。看到那睫毛在火光下镀了一层金。</p><p>两个人吻了好一会儿。格桑不自然地侧过身，倾刻感觉央金枕到了他的肩。格桑只觉得心“咚咚咚“地狂跳，他试探着握住央金的手。</p><p>                 他感觉央金的食指轻轻摩擦着他的手掌，小小的茧摩得他心痒痒。央金牵引着两人牵着的手，从相靠得大腿，滑到了自己的胯下。即使隔着厚厚的衣物，格桑还是感到了烫人的温度。他现在脑内一片空白，半个字都说不出，害羞地不敢直视央金。</p><p>                “我是你的阿佳了。”央金笑着，用只有两个人听得见的音量说道。“试试吗？我会。”</p><p>                手是被牵着的，但又像有了自己的意识。它绕过繁琐的腰带和裤子，直直地从腰部滑下去，摸到了央金柔软而又炙热的器官。格桑的气息一下子就重了起来，他转头和央金接吻，手则一刻不停地揉捏着的央金的阴茎，食指时不时划过睾丸和阴茎接壤的那一小块皮肤，或者用食指背摩梭阴囊。央金的气息也乱了，他揽过格桑的脖子，舌尖探出，急切想和格桑的舌头缠在一起。</p><p>                两个人折腾着想把彼此身上的衣物除去，可地方太小了，他们老是撞在那根支撑帐篷的枯树枝上。结果二人都笑了出来，格桑这才不那么紧张了。</p><p>                “太冷了。衣服全都脱掉的话会着凉。”</p><p>                “那我们把裤子脱了就好。”央金笑着接话，把自己的裤子褪了下来。他的腿没像格桑那么壮，但也附着一层薄薄的肌肉。在火光下他的腿泛着一层金光。而格桑则注意到他脚踝的淤青和大腿内测未消退的咬痕。</p><p>                央金只是无所谓地笑了笑。</p><p>                “我已经逃出来啦。”</p><p>                “是……阿帕吗？”</p><p>                央金点了点头。“但就是昨天晚上，之前并没有。”</p><p>                “我没受伤。”他又加了一句。</p><p>                格桑深深看了他一眼，俯下身去吻上了央金。</p><p>                两人做了许久。格桑像头豹子似的匐在央金身上，双手握着他的腰进出。小小的空间里尽是粘腻的水声音和二人粗重的喘息，还有央金偶尔从喉咙里泄出的，像猫儿似的呻吟。</p><p>                格桑从昏睡中醒来，他怀里抱着央金，两个人赤裸着，身上盖着厚厚的衣物。央金随着他的动作发出了小声的呓语，继而模模糊糊问道，“天亮了？”</p><p>                “还没。”格桑搂着央金给了一个吻。他突然意识到他不是在自家的帐篷里，而是和央金在一起。这种认知让他感觉像是在做一场短暂的梦。</p><p>                “下雪了。”央金说道，“火塘灭了，最好再把火生起来。”</p><p>                “树枝都沾湿了，恐怕一时半会儿生不起火。旁边有湖，不用担心太冷。”格桑的手伸进了央金的两瓣臀，手指不安分地在洞口打转。“疼？”</p><p>                “不疼。”</p><p>                “嗯。“</p><p>                两人互相抱着，从帐篷的一角向外望去。</p><p>                原先丝丝缕缕的黑云不见了，月亮挂在暗蓝色的天幕上，照得铺满大地的雪一片银白色。星星又低又密，伸手就可以抓到。他们露宿之地的那一湾温泉水反射了月亮的光辉，同时又冒腾着热气。那袅袅热气碰到了星星，就像铺了一条通向天迹的路。路的尽头，雅拉雪山的山顶发出明亮的光芒。</p><p>                格桑打赌从未有人见过这样奇异的景色，他看呆了。这时央金推了推他。</p><p>                “快看，是雪狐狸！“</p><p>                不远处的小山丘上冒出了两个毛茸茸的脑袋。得亏央金眼睛好。雪狐狸的皮毛和雪地的颜色几乎一致，不仔细看只会漏掉它们。</p><p>                两只雪狐狸打闹着，踩着雪，“莎莎莎“地向他们的方向跑来。狐狸是狡猾的猛兽，而格桑此时却感到了一种平静的力量，让他不去触摸放在一旁的猎枪。</p><p>                它们越来越近，跑到了火塘旁停下。其中一只好奇地嗅了嗅枝叶被点着了的味道。接着两只狐狸围绕着他们的帐篷打起了圈。格桑和央金睁大眼睛，闭着气，惊讶地看着这一幕。</p><p>                两只狐狸绕够了。其中一只突然轻轻咬了一口另外一只的吻部，发出了小声的“叽“的叫声。它们肆无忌惮地相互追逐，用吻部蹭来蹭去。</p><p>                “我从没见过这样的景象，也没听过。狐狸那么狡猾，连抓都很难抓住，更别提跑到人类边上呢。“格桑小声说道</p><p>                央金点点头，同时示意他不要惊到雪狐狸。</p><p>                两个人都听到“叮”的一声，像是有人敲击法器。雅拉雪山的山头闪过一束光，但是很快就消失了。</p><p>                雪狐狸像是察觉到了什么。它们“叽叽“地朝雪山叫了两声，撒开腿往东边跑去。</p><p>                “我也是第一次看见。要不是亲眼看见我还不会信呢。“央金说，”你听见那声音没？“</p><p>                “听见了，‘叮’得一声。”</p><p>                “雪狐狸可是白度佛母座下的童子的化身呢，还有刚刚那一声。你说，是不是要咱们跟过去的意思？“</p><p>                “我猜是的。雪狐狸可不是朝着圣山的方向跑的吗。”</p><p>                “听说圣山下面是天湖。我还没见过天湖呢，圣山倒是一直看的到。“</p><p>                “我也是。“格桑用衣物把两个人裹紧，”那咱就往东走。“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. （八）圣山，天湖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）圣山，天湖<br/>
我给孩子们说这个故事的时候总会停在这里。因为没有听到后来的事，小孩子们就猜测故事到了结尾。当然第二天他们还是会围过来听我讲故事。无论是重新讲一遍格桑和央金，或者山神的马夫和牧羊女，他们都喜欢听。<br/>
对于我来说，格桑和央金，与山神的马夫和牧羊女不同。因为我知道前者是真实发生在片草原上的故事，连故事里的主人公的名字都是真实的。这个故事其实并不像其他传说一样发生生在很久很久以前。相反，这是五十年前的事儿了。我是听我叔叔说起的。而我叔叔的朋友在那个村子里生活。这桩事在那个村子里流传着，我叔叔的朋友告诉了我叔叔，我叔叔又告诉了我，我又告诉了这些小孩。恐怕再过个几十年，这个故事就会像黑面王子，神的马夫和牧羊女一样，成为传说了。<br/>
我不告诉小孩子们故事的结尾的原因很简单。你总不想打破孩子的幻想，就和每个传说都有一个好结局是一个道理。而真实的结局我藏着呢，虽然也不能说是正真的结局。你看，都五十年了，谁能保证一定是完完全全是真实的呢？但是这个故事又出自格桑本人的口中，于是我又有几分把握说它是真的。<br/>
我可开始说了，你最好给我倒点酒，我说起来趁劲。<br/>
格桑说那是真的。他和央金真的看到了发光的雅拉山顶，还有雪狐狸。你看单说这点我就怀疑了，但是我总得好好讲故事。<br/>
他们看到雪狐狸后，两个人就决定往东边走。因为东边正朝着雅拉山和天湖。他们带着藏刀和猎枪，又有马可以骑。吃完了带着的糌粑，可以沿途打黄鸭子吃。黄鸭子很好打，这种鸭子天冷就喜欢出现在温泉水边，一打一个准。<br/>
他们以为很快就可以到天湖。可要知道，草原哪哪都可以看到圣山，这让他们误以为自己和圣山离得很近。要说我，那村子到圣山的路起码得走一个多月，这还是要骑快马，带足了粮食，又知道近道的老向导才能做到的。格桑他们只有一匹马，他们唯一没被村子里的人抓到是因为没人知道他们朝着哪个方向逃走了。但是，你看，马跑起来有蹄印，所以我也不全信这个故事。<br/>
那好像是第几天来着？哦，好久没说我都快忘了。第十一天，格桑说他数着日升日落，第十一天的时候，他们遇上了一只猞猁。<br/>
猎人的儿子有一双猎人的眼睛。格桑看到了潜伏在荒草丛中的公猞猁，它的皮毛颜色使它很好的和草丛融为一体，只有那双眼睛，对上的一瞬间格桑心里就沉了一下。<br/>
要说运气好还是运气不好。年轻人，在这草原上遇到猞猁可是稀罕的事儿。猎人对猞猁又爱又怕。那身皮毛可以卖个顶好的价钱，但是捉猞猁可是件危险的事儿。猞猁比狐狸还要聪明，特别是到了秋天，他们的皮毛颜色足够让他们掩藏在草丛里不被发现。你要是背对着它们坐下，它们就会悄无声息接近你。等足够近了，它们就扑上来，从背后咬你的咽喉。那也就是一瞬间的事儿。<br/>
格桑说他一看到猞猁的眼睛就慌啦。猞猁一看藏不住，猛得朝格桑扑了过来。那马受了惊，嘶鸣着就跑了，就留下央金和格桑。格桑是第一次面对猛兽，手里的枪没有上膛。眼瞅着格桑要被扑倒的时候，央金抽出了藏刀。<br/>
如果说是个有经验的老猎人，那藏刀就足以让他在和猞猁拼命的时候占据上风。而一个十多岁的小孩儿，第一次摸到藏刀，又怎么能杀死猞猁呢？央金的刀划伤了猞猁的左腿，而他自己的肩膀被猞猁的爪子抓破，顷刻间就流了许多血。这个时候两个人都听到了像是敲击法器的“叮”的一声，就和那晚上一样。格桑手里的猎枪“砰“的一声，子弹就出了膛。猞猁一激灵，跑得没了影。<br/>
我刚说那枪没上膛你也听见。我是听我叔叔说的，他也是这样子听他朋友说的。上师千诺，是山神显灵，让他们俩活了下来。可央金得胳膊算是废了。猞猁得爪子锋利，要是对上的是一只兔子，准给那兔子脑袋都拍碎。<br/>
格桑忙把衣服解下来，绑在央金肩膀上止血，那血渗得快，把新包上的衣服都染红啦。马也跑了，两个人没法走远。万幸的是马跑的时候把包裹甩了下来。格桑背着央金，天黑前终于找了个露宿的地方。<br/>
血是止住了，可央金浑身滚烫，嘴里哆哆嗦嗦说不出一句完整的话，人也烧得混混沌沌，喂进去的东西也不吃。格桑当时就想背着央金回村。你说说，一个小孩背着另外一个小孩怎么走路回村呢，可眼下他们没别处可去。但是奇怪的是，央金虽然烧得糊里糊涂，嘴里却一直叨念着“去天湖，去天湖“，就好像他知道格桑要带着自己回村一样。<br/>
你猜最后他们到没到天湖？格桑说他背着央金日夜赶路，连他自己都不知道走了几天，连渴了饿了都不知道。我猜他八成是疯啦，就像我叔叔说得一样，他回来以后就像变了一个人。能说点话，能打交道，但是一个人的时候总是在自言自语，不知道在说些什么。央金一直发烧，人也醒不过来，后来人就没坚持下来。格桑说他也不知道是第几天，央金就没了气。他背着央金的尸体走了很久，连他自己也不知道走了多久，就到了圣湖边上。<br/>
别摇头啊。我知道这听起来玄乎，别人至少要走一个多月的路程，一个小孩怎么就这么快走到了呢。你姑且就听我讲完吧。<br/>
格桑说天湖就是一个蓝色的大池子，看不到边。他站在湖边，对面就是雅拉山。他第一次看到完整的雅拉山，山头洁白，可是他没有看到山顶的庙宇。<br/>
他水葬了央金，之后在湖边站了半天半宿。格桑手里还握着央金的藏刀呢，他就是用那把刀水葬了央金。他也想过跟着央金去了，可刀子下不去。他一直不吃不喝，后来终于晕了过去。醒来就回到了村子里。<br/>
就差不多是这么一个故事了。五十多年啦，我也不知道格桑后来怎么样，死没死。就像我说的，他回来后精神就不对了，也没哪家姑娘愿意嫁给他。倒是没听他寻死的消息，人嘛，还是得带着个念头活下去。<br/>
也好，草原上的人有羊有马，有酒喝就够啦，不管别的什么。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结啦。第一次写超过一万的文，而且坚持下来了，开心。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>